Laura
Laura is a member of the Brotherhood, the servant of Mykew Hadeline, and a major antagonist in Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid. Biography Early life In her youth, Laura eventually joined the ranks of the Brotherhood and quickly became an important member in the inner circle of Mykew Hadeline, of whom she had much in common. Selectively taking her under her personal wing, Hadeline shared with Laura her personal-secret knowledge of black magic. Although she had also taken Jamie under her wing, Laura nevertheless quickly became her most trusted and valuable servant; even more so than Jamie, though Hadeline never told her that. Laura was also the only follower, whom Hadeline allowed to freely act, unless it was a mission of great importance. Seeking power After Hadeline disappeared, Laura and Jamie made their home in the Realm ruled by the Black Queen and joined the Brotherhood. Laura had, according to Jamie, been the one to suggest taking refuge there. In 2012, Laura willingly rejoined Hadeline after she was spirited from the underworld. Personality and traits Laura was a tough, menacing, sadistic, remorseless and devilish woman who would not hesitate to kill anyone who stood in her way. She appeared to be a pretty typical henchwoman, being completely loyal to Mykew Hadeline and following her orders without question, as well as providing her with medical aid, such as stitching up the latter's back. Indeed, Laura seemed to be only and completely committed to her cause, the Brotherhood. Laura was also incredibly impulsive and easily agitated, especially by Annie McCallin, and later Cobra, the latter of which whom she did not hesitate to attack. She was usually silent, only speaking when necessary, although she refused to wander far from her mistress. Laura had also shown repeatedly to be fond of using vapes. She also took advantage of Cherical McSnake's chivalry and hesitancy to attack minors twice, allowing her to punch his genitals and later send him flying across the room with a blow to the chest. Despite this, she appeared to be slightly amused or charmed by McSnake when he offered her a chance to get up and retrieve her weapon, as she described his personality as "adorable". Though this was likely to be a hint that she was very deceitful as she attempted to kill him during this moment. Powers and abilities Laura was a formidable duelist, who seemed to be more at home fighting one or two opponents than fighting on a vast battlefield. *'Peak-Human Strength': Laura possessed a great deal of physical strength, seemingly just above the average teenage athlete and enough for her to physically compete with Cherical McSnake. She could send people flying through the air with one arm and become impervious to those of regular strength or even superhuman strength. She repeatedly bested McSnake in combat, gaining the upper hand while almost killing him until she was knocked unconscious. At rest, her strength limit allows her to press 150 kilograms. *'Peak-Human Durability': Laura was able to survive direct hits from Cherical McSnake and Freddy wielding the Cuffs of Energy. She was clearly impervious to many different forms of damage. Appearances *''Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid'' Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Journey to Planet 12 characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Teenagers